Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Kitana
Bio Princess of Edenia, Kitana fights to free her realm from the oppression of Shao Kahn. Long ago, her realm was merged with Outworld when the emperor successfully invaded. When Earthrealm came under threat, she fought beside her new allies Liu Kang, Raiden, and the Forces of Light to deny the emperor another conquest. Having returned to Outworld, she has discovered a new threat and must uncover the truth behind the devastation. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Kitana relies mostly on her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than adequate in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a juggling combo. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was subsequently toned down in later games. In Armageddon, she can also teleport and launch herself forward with a series of kicks to the opponent. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has defeated her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in'' Mortal Kombat Gold.'' Variations * Mournful: 'Gains unique Special Attacks utilizing Jade's Glaive and Staff. Jade's Glaive and staff are secured on her back and waist, respectively. * '''Royal Storm: '''Gains Fan-Nado, Bounce Back and Square Boost. Veil is removed, hair sticks emits a blue glow. * '''Assassin: '''Gains Assassin Strike, Princess Parry, and Sharpen. Attire is now prominently black, black face paint is added around her eyes. Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Fan Throw: Kitana throws one of her fans to her opponent. Because the move could be executed both on the ground and in mid-air, it was a great way to finish off a combo, making her a deadly character in Mortal Kombat II. In Deadly Alliance, Kitana also has the option to throw her steel fan, but there's a catch. If the thrown fan connects, it would impale the enemy; if it missed or was blocked, it was gone entirely. Whether it connected or missed, Kitana was only able to throw her fans once per round. This has been altered in Armageddon, as she can use multiple fan tosses in a single round, and the thrown fan only cuts the enemy and falls away, as her original fan projectile from Mortal Kombat II did. In MK 2011, Kitana throws both of her fans towards her opponent and it is called Fan Toss. 'In ''MKO ''however, it is called '''Fan Throw '''once again and Kitana only throws one fan. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called '''Charged Fan. Kitana throws one fan, and then on delay throws the second fan. You can further delay the second fan by charging. This will also increase the damage of the second fan by 1%. **In MKO, ''the enhanced version is called '''Fan Toss '''and Kitana throws two fans one by one. *'Fan Lift:' Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. This attack is served as both an anti-air attack and a set-up for juggle combos, and the effectiveness of the move has decreased significantly in each game since ''Mortal Kombat II. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained and Armageddon, performing this move while in an unarmed fighting style will automatically switch the player into Fan style. In MK 2011 and MKO this is called Upraise '''and Kitana will use a windstorm to keep the opponent in the air. In ''MKO, ''while in her Royal Storm variation,'' it is called Fan-Nado 'and has Kitana create a tornado which travels a small distance across the arena to lift the opponent up. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called '''Uplift. The windstorm will hold the enemy higher and for a larger amount of time. **In MKO, the enhanced version keeps the opponent in the air for a longer time. The enhanced version of Fan-Nado is called Fan Vortex, in which the tornado will travel the whole screen to lift the opponent up. *'Rising Fan: '''Kitana slices the opponent with both of her fans, lifting them up. (''MKO) **The enhanced version Rising Blades 'adds a second slice. It also has armor. *'Throat Slice: 'Kitana leaps at her opponent and slices his/her throat with her fans. (''MKO) **The enhanced version is called '''Throat Slash, and deals more damage, also having armor. *'Air Float: '''Using her fans, Kitana lifts herself up while airborne. (''MKO) Mournful - Exclusive Moves *'Glaive Throw: '''Taking Jade's glaive, Kitana throws it at her opponent. It can be thrown also in an up- and downwards arc as well as in the air. This also replaces the '''Fan Throw'. (MKO - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version is called 'Returning Glaive, '''where the glaive returns and cuts the opponent again. *'Shadow Kick: '''Kitana slides across the arena and kicks the opponent. This move is borrowed from Jade. (MKO - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version, Eclipse Kick, adds a slam with Jade's staff and has armor. *'''Staff Grab: '''Using Jade's staff, she grabs the opponent by the chest and slams them behind her. (''MKO - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version is called '''Staff Smash and has armor.' '''After grabbing the opponent, Kitana sticks the staff into the ground to lift them in the air and kicks them away with an upwards kick. Royal Storm - Exclusive Moves *'Square Wave Punch:' Kitana jumps into the air and attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. This attack is borrowed from Sonya during her absence in ''Mortal Kombat II, however, in later games that they have both appeared, both of them kept this attack (with the exception of Deadly Alliance, in which neither of them had this attack). Interestingly, Sonya has this attack with a name change, Face Planter, in Armageddon, while Kitana still has this attack with its original name. The move changes in MK 2011, as Kitana leaps in the air with her back facing the opponent and uses her fans to launch and slam herself into the opponent. It is renamed Square Boost. In MKO Kitana launches and slams herself into the opponent without lifting herself in the air first, although it can also be done in mid-air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO - Royal Storm Variation) **Both in MK 2011 and MKO, the enhanced version is called Square Wave. This increases the damage. *'Bounce Back: '''Spinning in a tornado, Kitana reflects all projectiles thrown at her back to the enemy, and they keep their original properties. (''MKO - Royal Storm Variation) Assassin - Exclusive Moves *'Assassin Strike: '''Kitana charges towards the opponent and once she reaches them, runs them up and impales their mouth with her fan. (''MKO - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Assassin Impale and has armor. After Kitana stabs her opponent's mouth, she takes out the fan and impales their throat. *'Princess Parry: '''Going in a parry stance, Kitana will teleport over her opponent if hit, and stomps on them. She then stabs the opponent twice in their backhead, before delivering one last stab in their back. (''MKO - Assassin Variation) *'Sharpen: '''Kitana sharpens her fans by cutting them at each other, which gives her a damage boost for all fan attacks. It also changes '''Assassin Strike '''into '''Assassin Impale '''without the need of Super Meter, but this version lacks armor. (''MKO - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version Razor Blade has increased duration. X-Ray Move * Slice and Dice: Kitana uses her fans to slice the opponent before lifting them up with an uppercut from it. While in the air, Kitana throws both of her fans straight into their neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumps and slams them onto the ground, making the already lodged fans to go all the way through the neck, and then letting them back upright. She pulls out her fans, which propels the opponent forward, and proceeds to knee the opponent in the head, shattering part of their skull. Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Fan-A-Rangs: Kitana throws two of her fans at the opponent's arms, cutting them off. The fans then move behind the opponent towards his/her neck and waist, chopping off the head and torso. The fans return to Kitana. * Wind Powered Fans: Kitana starts twirling her fans on her fingers, with raising wind that lifts her opponent up into the air. Kitana keeps spinning the fans as the opponent is still floating up in the air. The wind dissolves and the opponent falls, followed by Kitana slicing the upper part of the torso and the lower body apart, cutting him/her into three parts. * Fan Punishment: Kitana throws her fans at the victim's knees. She then uses her Edenia magic to control her fans. She makes them go through the victim's legs. Cutting the legs off, the opponent attempts to crawl away with blood gushing out of where there legs used to be. Kitana then makes one fan hit the opponent's back, pinning them there. She then makes the other one decapitate them. Kitana gets her fans back and does her victory pose. X-Ality * Fan Impalement: Kitana throws one of her folded fans onto the opponent's chest, stabbing one of the lungs. She then throws another folded fan onto the opponent's chest, stabbing another lung. She then comes to open the fans, causing the ribcage to split apart as well as each lung receives a bloody gash. Brutalities * Off the Top: Kitana jumps on her opponent with a Throat Slice and slices their neck by opening her fans, decapitating them. (MKO) *'Biggest Fan:' Kitana performs Rising Blades, slicing her opponent upwards four times. The fourth slice splits the opponent completely in half. (MKO) *'All is On:' Kitana does a Glaive Throw aimed at the opponent's head, lodging it in their forehead. (MKO - Mournful Variation) *'Back That Up:' Kitana jumps and does a Square Boost, venting herself right into the opponent with enough power to blow their upper half apart. (MKO - Royal Storm Variation) *'Lost Girl:' Kitana lunges at her opponent with an Assassin Impale, stabbing their mouth and then the neck. She then violently pulls out the lodged fan, which decapitates the opponent. (MKO - Assassin Variation) *'Right Back At Ya:' Kitana uses Bounce Back to reflect an enemy projectile back to them and mimic one of their brutalities (for example: Kung Jin's A Little Heart or Cassie Cage's Between the Eyes). (MKO - Secret - Royal Storm Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Arm Slice: Kitana throws both of her fans up into the air, and outstretches her arms as they are amputated upon falling down upon them. Kitana reels in pain as she quickly collapses to the floor in a puddle of blood. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * TBA: W.I.P. (with Liu Kang) * Edenian Clones: W.I.P. (with Mileena) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) * Kostume 2: Her costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Kitana from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 2: Klassic Kitana from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Unlockable Kostume 3: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Unlockable Kostume 4: Her unmasked self from Mortal Kombat Gold * Unlockable Kostume 5: Tournament Kitana * DLC Kostume 1: Dark Empress Kitana * DLC Kostume 2: Her Jinju outfit from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * DLC Kostume 3: Mortal Kombat: Kitana * DLC Kostume 4: Mortal Kombat: Kitana - Alternate Costume * DLC Kostume 5: Kitana casual dress * Kosplay DLC 1: Mudkip from Pokemon * Kosplay DLC 2: Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls * Horror Skin: Lady of the Dead (seen here) pbs.twimg.com/media/CunjUBpUsA… Battle Intro Kitana teleports onto the battlefield with her fans up and says, "You will learn respect!" before she puts them away. Victory Pose Kitana unfolds her fans, swings them around and then poses with both of them. Quotes Rival Ending Although the world merge crisis was over and everything was back to normal, Princess Kitana had received news that Motaro has kidnapped Liu Kang, the champion of Earthrealm, and fellow Shaolin monk, Kung Lao. Worried about both Earthrealm's heroes, Kitana had to leave her throne in Edenia and venture into a mysterious island where Motaro is suddenly holding the two Shaolin monks. To prepare for such a challenge, Kitana was offered a special set of fans that are capable of speech, fans given to her by the gods Raiden and Fujin. Category:MK Vs Nintendo